


I'll Be Good

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [34]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Development, Other, can y'all just forgive each other already, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Kinda angst, kinda character development.The part two to last week's author-centric work.





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short.... but hey, here's the song it was inspired by. The music video is so goood- aahhh the butterflies and the freckles- (my gay is showing, can't you tell?) But it's really good, and I highly recommend listening to it as/before you read this!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU

Author looked at the ceiling. 

He was restless. In a past life, he would have gone to the adjoining room and had his fun. Burned the evidence.

But he didn’t want to do that. 

Or did he?

No- no, he didn’t. He wasn’t going to regress now. Not after all of the hard work he’d done. 

He’d said he was going to be good. And he would. 

But he still had to make some apologies. 

He got off of his bed and grabbed his pad and pencil. 

He had some Googles to visit. 

 

\---------

 

The door to the Lab creaked open. 

_ Notification: Reminder set for 8:00 AM to oil door hinges. _

They all looked over in varying stages of charging, their eyes glowing their respective colours.

Author stood there, blinking. Blue remembered him. The others did not. 

Blue recalled the Incident, where they found out about his… habits. The others did not.

Blue recalled the Talks, when they found that he’d continued. The others did not. 

The others had known only Host, and didn’t see the similarities between the two. 

Blue knew both. And saw all. 

At one point he’d even theorized that they were somehow the same person. 

But that was old news. 

_ Notification: Charging: 60% _

“Can I help you?”

“Um- yeah, actually. I was wondering if I could get a computer.”

A frown from Blue. Three confused looks from the rest of the Googles and the honorary one. 

Blue took charge. “You wouldn’t use it for… literary purposes, would you?”

He shook his head. “I prefer writing by hand anyway. I just wanted to look up a youtube video.”

“You have a phone, do you not?”

Silence. “Well…”

Four, no,  _ five _ faces of shock. To the androids, that was a crime.

“Now that, my dude, is something we have to fix right now. Shoot, even Dark has a phone. And he’s practically stuck in the 1930s.” Bing stood and unplugged a wire from a port in his wrist, which sunk back into his skin to look normal. “Come on. We designed these ourselves. You’ll want the Iplier section.” He walked over to a wall that looked like it’d come straight out of an electronics store.

They were shaped like iPhones, except for where the apple usually was it was a Sam, for the Septic side, or a Mustache, for the Ipliers. The default lock screen of both was of Tim and Sam snuggling in a blanket. Aww… 

There were so many cases- 

“I can make a case for you really quick too. Most of these are for the Jims. They go through cases like crazy, so we learned to just have a bunch sitting around. Ignore the glittery ones. Those are Bim’s.” Of course they were. 

Bing pulled out his phone. “I recommend the TIM-47. The screen is good, the speed is better. It’s what most of us have. Host has a slightly older version, but that’s because we needed one we could outfit with a braille touchpad when he didn’t want to focus too hard on typing. Anti has the latest one we make, but that’s mostly because pretty much all of the upgrades we make are to prevent them from glitching out whenever he looks at it wrong. We have most of it hammered out. Then Dark’s, which just has the most durable screen we can. We’re still working in that one, to be honest. I have no idea what he does to it, but he comes in like twice a week to get it fixed.”

He was handed a box with a stickynote on the top. It had his new number, a wifi passcode, and a black popsocket with a pink mustache on it. Going ham on the logos, weren’t they?

“I wish we’d invented those, because I’d love to take credit. They’re amazing. I drop my phone like, half as much now.”

He wasn’t very robotic, for a robot. But he found he didn’t mind. 

“Thank you Bing.”

“No prob dude. Enjoy the phone. And Youtube, I guess.”

A nod. He retreated back to his room, box clutched to his chest. 

 

\-----------

 

Host opened the library doors only to almost step on a package. He grabbed it and brought it back to his desk. 

He opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. 

He focused-

“I’ll Be Good By Jaymes Young plays in the background.”

To his surprise, the music started pouring out of the paper. 

That was strange-

Another letter fell out of the the envelope. That certainly hadn’t been there before.

He picked it up and started to focus, as to be able to sense the intent behind the words, not the words themselves. 

A picture came into view. Author, scribbling at his desk, the room bathed in a yellow light from the lamp. 

Host’s mouth tightened. 

Then he noticed the stack of crumpled up papers. The time on the clock. 

He’d stayed awake all night, trying to write what he wanted to. 

He felt desperation. 

Hopelessness.

Determination.

Tiredness.

A little bit of anxiety. 

And Host just sat back in his desk, stunned. 

Author had made a genuine effort to apologize. He felt… bad about it. About what he’d done to him.

Host wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

Author had… made him who he was. He was the Host of that party that had happened so long ago. He’d been blinded, narrated into existence. He was words, given shape. 

And if Author really had wanted to, couldn’t he have taken that shape away?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh the next one is my favourite...~  
> It's the Jims! EJ, to be specific. I'm hoping to add on to everyone at some point but... I was listening to a Doctor Who-inspired song by Chameleon Circuit and it just kinda... happened.   
> Thank you for reading, and have a good one!


End file.
